La hija de Voldemort
by Arwen11
Summary: Hola! Este fanfic lo escribí hace muchos...muuchos años...(en realidad 2, pero bueno...^^U) Pues eso, trata sobre una chica nueva que llega a Hogwarts en su 5º año y conoce a harry y a sus amigos...pero tb a sus enemigos...y descubreira un terrible se
1. La verdad

Capítulo 1: La verdad  
  
  
  
Era un día soleado de julio, y Harry Potter estaba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana y pensando en los sucesos que el curso anterior habían tenido lugar. Las imágenes desde que cogía la copa de los Tres Magos junto a Cedric Diggori todavía le atormentaban. Aunque todos le decían lo contrario, Harry pensaba que la muerte de su compañero de Hogwarts había sido por culpa suya, si no le hubiera dicho que cogieran juntos la copa ahora Cedric estaría vivo, pensaba. Le vino a la mente la imagen de Cho, la chica que era dueña de su corazón, derramando lágrimas silenciosas en el banquete de fin de año. Pero lo que más recordaba, desgraciadamente, era a lord Voldemort. Repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que le había dicho y ocurrido: como mató a Cedric, como salió del caldero, como lo miró, como......lo tocó sin sufrir daño alguno... Pero lo que más le inquietaba no era eso, lo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza era que sus padres habían ido a ayudarle, ......otra vez. Ahí, apoyado en la ventana como estaba, sintió un acceso de odio intenso hacia Voldemort, un odio que nunca antes había sentido, un odio mayor del que sentía hacia Draco Malfoy, que ya es decir. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que desconocía tenía la sensación de que este curso pasarían cosas muy inesperadas, tal vez-pensó- este sea mi último año de vida. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, vivía una chica de la edad de Harry vivía tranquilamente con su madre. La niña, según todos los vecinos comentaban, nunca supo quién fue su padre y si ahora seguiría vivo. ¡Sevein! ¡Baja a desayunar o se enfriaran los huevos cariño! ¡Voy mama! - Sevein, que así se llamaba la niña, tenía el pelo largo, por debajo de la cintura y era de un color rubio-miel, sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono rojizo y de mirada dulce. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- pregunto la madre con una tierna sonrisa. Es que me pareció ver algo volando hacia aquí, pero lo perdí de vista -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces, una lechuza de color canela entro en la cocina y dejó caer sobre el regazo de Sevein una carta amarilla muy gruesa, de pergamino y en la cual, con letras verde esmeralda estaba escrito:  
  
Señorita S. Elddyr  
  
Habitación con balcón  
  
Av. Loxi Maxi Thinney  
  
-¿Señorita S. Elddir? ¿Habitación con balcón?-inquirió Sevein cogiendo la carta.- ¡Es para mi!...pero...¿una lechuza? -......Sabía que llegaría este día......Sevein, ábrela, es para ti.-dijo la madre cabizbaja. Sevein hizo lo que su madre le dijo y la leyó en voz alta, cuando acabó, se quedo unos instantes sin pronunciar sonido alguno, luego dijo: -Es una broma, pero te has equivocado de fecha mama, ¡aún no es el día de los inocentes! No, no es ninguna broma, lo que dice esa carta es cierto: eres una bruja, como tu padre. ¿Mi padre? ¿pero...pero no me dijiste que no sabías quién era? Te mentí, eras muy pequeña para saber la verdad, pero ahora ya estás preparada. ¿Preparada? ¿Preparada para qué? Para que sepas toda la verdad, bueno, en realidad todo lo que yo puedo decirte, ahora escúchame con atención: Hace quince años aproximadamente, yo estaba paseando por el bosque tranquilamente cuando me encontré con un hombre que iba vestido extrañamente, llevaba una túnica y una capa negra, y en su mano una especie de...palo negro. Pensando que podía haberse perdido, me acerqué y le pregunte si estaba bien. El hombre me dijo que sí, luego me preguntó mi nombre y le dije que me llamaba Ailuj, seguidamente le pregunte el suyo y me dijo que era lord Voldemort. Yo me extrañé, nunca había oído un nombre tan raro. Le pregunte que hacía en el bosque y me dijo que me estaba esperando, ¿a mi? ¿para qué?, es lo que le dije, entonces, sin decir nada, se me acerco, me puso una mano en mi vientre y me dijo que tendría una hija a la que le pondría el nombre de Sevein Elddyr, yo le conteste que eso era imposible porque yo era estéril y no podía tener hijos, pero él solo se limito a sonreír, y antes de que desapareciera me dijo que esa hija que iba a tener seria la más grande y poderosa de todos los magos y brujas. Después desapareció y nunca supe nada más de él. Al principio pensé que había sido un sueño, pero al cabo de unos meses mi barriga empezó a aumentar considerablemente, fui al médico y me dijo que, aunque era imposible ¡estaba embarazada! Estaba muy desconcertada, pero a la vez muy contenta y agradecida a aquel misterioso hombre gracias al cual concebí a una hermosa niña: tú. Sevein no se lo podía creer, ¡así que era una bruja!, estaba muy contenta y abrazó a su madre. -Gracias por decírmelo mama. -Siento no habértelo dicho antes. -No importa -dijo Sevein negando con la cabeza- tendrías tus motivos. - Tienes sus mismos ojos, ardientes fuegos rojos. Cuando te miro, creo verle a él - dicho esto, le acarició el hermoso cabello y prosiguió - ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? ¿mañana mismo iremos al callejón......Diagon-exclamó mirando la carta- a comprarte todo lo necesario ¿qué te parece? ¿De verdad? ¡Bieeeeeeen! ¡Gracias mama!  
  
Esa noche, que era 31 de julio, Harry Potter estaba recostado en su cama cuando cinco lechuzas penetraron en la habitación. Una de ellas era Pig, la lechuza de Ron, otra era su propia Hedwig, debía de ser de Hermione, otra era de color canela, suponía que sería de Sirius, su padrino, y las otras dos, de Hogwarts. Harry se levanto corriendo y cogió a Hedwig, efectivamente, la carta era de Hermione:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡¡¡ FELICIDADES!!! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que los muggles no te lo hagan pasar muy mal. ¿A qué no sabes qué? ¡¡¡ME HAN HECHO PREFECTA!!! ¡Estoy contentísima! Ron ya me ha dicho que Dumbledore no te deja ir a pasar con ellos las vacaciones, no te preocupes, ¡ a lo mejor te deja que vayas un poco más adelantado el verano! ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana al callejón Diagon a comprar los libros? Ron vendrá. P.D.: Espero que te guste el regalo. Un beso de:  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
La carta acababa ahí, Harry la dobló y cogió un paquete embalado con un papel de escobas voladoras. Lo abrió cuidadosamente saco una pequeña caja dorada con adornos plateados en la que, con letras azules ponía: "Caja del Quidditch" Encontró una nota al lado y la leyó: Esta caja tiene registrada el partido de Quidditch de los mundiales del año pasado y analiza todas las jugadas una por una con solo apretar un botón, dentro encontraras las instrucciones. Harry abrió la caja, en el centro, había una pantallita con botones debajo, Harry apretó lo que le parecía que era el play, y en la pantallita empezó un partido de Quidditch, que Harry reconoció como el de los Mundiales. Cerró la caja y cogió a Pig (lo que le llevo bastante rato, porque la lechuza no paraba de moverse). Esta vez, la carta era de Ron:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡¡¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! ¿Te has enterado de lo de Hermione? ¡La han hecho prefecta! No se lo digas, pero está un poco histérica con eso, espero que no vaya por el camino de Percy. ¡Que pena que Dumbledore no te deje venir este verano, ¡que fastidio! pero en fin, sus razones tendrá. No se si Hermione ya te lo habrá dicho, pero mañana vamos al callejón Diagon, intenta venir ¿vale? Te esperamos a las 11.  
  
Ron  
  
Sonrió y cogió un paquete, además de la acostumbrada ración de pasteles caseros y tarta de cumpleaños de la señora Weasley (que comió muy agradecido), había una figurita de un jugador de los Chudley Cannos montada en una escoba que volaba a unos cm del suelo. Dejó la carta aparte y leyó la carta de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, en ella le felicitaba por su cumpleaños y le decía que no se preocupara demasiado por Voldemort. Harry desembalo su regalo, que era......¿una caja de cerillas?, Harry se sorprendió, pero entonces cayó otra nota y leyó lo que ponía: Esto es un "Brilliantaile", y sirve para iluminar las ideas. Harry dejó el Brilliantaile junto con los demás regalos y leyó la de Sirius: Querido Harry:  
  
¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, ¿te duele la cicatriz? Si te duele no dudes y mándame una carta a mi o a Dumbledore. No pienses demasiado en Voldemort y concéntrate en los estudios. Haz caso a todo lo que te diga Dumbledore, y no salgas a deshoras de la sala común, cuando empiece el curso. Sigo queriendo que me informes de todo lo que pase. P.D.: Cuídate y estate alerta. Sirius  
  
Harry frunció el entrecejo, todos le decían lo mismo: no pienses en Voldemort. Pero ¿cómo no iba a pensar en él ahora que había regresado y sabiendo que él, Harry, era su objetivo? De cualquier manera, era muy fácil decirlo, pero apartó la carta y cogió un paquete largo, del tamaño de una...¡escoba! A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, con las manos temblorosas, abrió el paquete y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no gritar, ¡Sirius le había regalado una escoba! , pero no era una escoba cualquiera, se trataba de una Saeta de Fuego Fugaz, en la nota le explicaba que era el ultísimo modelo y que era mejor que la Saeta de Fuego. Harry no necesitaba leer esa nota para saber que era la mejor escoba del mundo, sintió unos grandes deseos de estrenarla, pero luego se acordó de donde estaba y tuvo que dejar la Saeta de Fuego Fugaz a un lado para coger la última carta, la de Hogwarts, en la que le informaban de que las clases empezaban el 1 de septiembre y que el tren salía del andén 9/3/4 de la estación de King Cross a las 11h, más la lista de los materiales correspondientes para el 5º curso. 


	2. La tercera varita

Capítulo 2: La tercera varita  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry consiguió que los Dursley le llevaran a Londres alegando que a su padrino no le gustaría que fuera solo, de manera que los Dursley, por temor a Sirius, accedieron a llevar a Harry a Londres y recogerlo a las 7 de la tarde. Allí, en el callejón Diagon, Harry se encontró con sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione y fueron juntos a comprar las cosas del colegio. Mientras tanto, Sevein y su madre hablaban con Tom, el tabernero de El Caldero Chorreante, que les estaba explicando cómo entrar al callejón Diagon. Después, como aún no tenían varita, les abrió el camino y entraron al callejón. 1. ¡Guau! ¡Que caña! - gritó Sevein al entrar al callejón. 2. ...E...es increíble...-inquirió la madre. Después de asimilar todo lo que veían fueron a Gringotts, el banco de los magos y cambiaron dinero muggle por galeones, sickles y knuts. Luego, mientras la madre compraba los libros, Sevein estaba en la tienda de Túnicas para cualquier ocasión de Madame Malking comprando unas túnicas, luego fueron a la botica a por material de pociones, compraron un caldero, una balanza, un telescopio, pergamino, plumas, etc, y la madre le compró una lechuza negra y blanca a Sevein para que le escribiera de vez en cuando. Finalmente fueron a la tienda del Señor Ollivander a comprar la varita. El señor Ollivander le midió con la cinta métrica y le fue dando varias varitas, fue probando y probando, pero el señor Ollivander se las quitaba a penas de levantar el brazo para agitarla, pero curiosamente cada vez que le quitaba una se ponía más contento. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos murmuro: ¿Por qué no? ¿si, podría funcionar? Y le puso en las manos una varita de pluma de grifo (el animal mitológico), acebo, 11 pulgadas. Sevein la alzó y le dio una vuelta, al instante, un chorro de luces de todos los colores salieron del extremo de la varita y el señor Ollivander se la embaló con papel marrón murmurando "lo sabía, lo sabía" Sevein le pregunto que qué era lo que sabía, y él le respondió que esa varita contenía una pluma del único grifo, el animal mitológico, del mundo y que nadie había conseguido manejar es poderosa varita. Sevein y su madre pagaron 11 galeones por la varita y salieron de la tienda, camino hacia su casa. Sin que se dieran cuenta, ya se habían hecho las 7 de la tarde y Harry tenía que irse, se despidió de Ron y Hermione y acordaron verse el 1 de septiembre en King Cross y Harry de fue corriendo hacia el mundo muggle.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Aiyaaaaaa!!! Por fin lo he publicadooo!!! (llorando de la emoción) Tenia este fanfic escrito desde hace 2 años y lo publico ahora...snif snif...gracias a Betty-boop porque me a dicho pacientemente paso a paso como subirlo...(increible que alguien tenga tanta paciencia...) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por favor dejadme un REVIEEEEWWWWWWW!!! Va, que es mi primer fanfic de HP publicado, please! Besos Los quiero a todos! 


	3. Una chica llamada Sevein

Capítulo 3: Una chica llamada Sevein  
  
Pasaron los días y llego el 1 de septiembre, y tanto Harry como Sevein se levantaron muy pronto, Harry paseaba por su cuarto comprobando y volviendo a comprobar que tenía todo guardado en el baúl, metió a Hedwig en la jaula y a las 9:30 bajó a desayunar. Al cabo de media hora, su baúl ya estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y estaban camino de la estación. Llegaron a King Cross a las 10:40 y se despidió de los Dursley. Empujó su carrito hasta los andenes 9 y 10 y se detuvo. Mientras tanto, Sevein y su madre vieron que Harry también tenía un baúl y una lechuza, así que se acercaron y Sevein le habló. -Perdona, ¿sabes dónde esta el andén 9/3/4 ? -Si, ¿es la primera vez que vas a Hogwarts?-preguntó Harry extrañado, aquella chica tenía su mismo edad: 15 años y en Hogwarts se empezaba con 11. -Si, recibí el 31 de julio la carta, bueno, ¿me puedes decir cómo entrar? -Claro, lo único que tienes que hacer es caminar hacia esa barrera, la que separa el andén 9 del 10, si estás nerviosa lo mejor es correr. -¿hacia la barrera? Pe-pero ¿no chocaremos? -no, mira, ven conmigo y verás. -Vale, vamos con él mama. La madre asintió con la cabeza, fueron rápido hacia la barrera, y para asombro de madre e hija no chocaron, cuando abrieron los ojos ya estaban el andén, vieron una locomotora de vapor roja y mucha gente con baúles y lechuzas, gatos, sapos, etc. -Aquel es el tren de Hogwarts-dijo Harry señalándolo, miró su reloj y se sobresaltó- ¡Ahhh! ¡el tren se va en 5 minutos! ¡corre! -Ve con él cariño, que tengas un buen año, escríbeme cuando llegues ¿vale? -Vale mama, adiós- le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió para alcanzar a Harry. -Que tengas un buen año......pequeña mía...ten cuidado....-y derramó una lágrima al ver alejarse a su hija, que ya no era una niña indefensa. -¡Harry!- Ron entro en el compartimiento, seguido por Hermione en el que estaban él y Sevein- ya creíamos que no ibas a venir. Entonces, el tren empezó moverse y todos se asomaron a la ventana para despedirse. 1. ¡Hola Harry! ¿qué tal el verano?......-Hermione se percato de la presencia de Sevein y le sonrió - Hola, me llamo Hermione, Hermione Granger ¿cómo te llamas? 2. Ho...hola Hermione, me llamo Sevein Elddyr. 3. Yo soy Ron Weasley - dijo Ron embobado por la belleza de la joven. 4. Sevein es nueva, hemos entrado juntos en el andén- explicó Harry una vez que se hubieron sentado. 5. ¿Nueva? -inquirió Hermione - no pareces tener 11 años. 6. Tengo 15, pero la carta me llegó este año. 7. Que raro, ¿antes ibas a otro colegio? -quiso saber Ron. 8. Si, a uno muggle- (ya se había familiarizado un poco con el lenguaje de los magos) Dijo Sevein. 9. No, me refiero a uno de magia. 10. No, me enteré de que era una bruja hace un més. 11. Ahhh...... 12. ¿Y en qué casa te gustaría estar? - preguntó Harry. 13. ¿Casa? ¿no vamos a ir a un colegio? Le explicaron que Hogwarts era un castillo, que tuviera cuidado con Peeves, lo de las casas, la reputación que tenía cada una de ellas, etc. También le contaron la historia de lord Voldemort y Sevein se puso muy pálida, pero decidió no decirles que era su padre. 1. ...Y nosotros estamos en Gryffindor - terminó de contar Ron. 2. Pues no sé, pero por lo que decís, Gryffindor parece ser la mejor... -pero en ese momento Draco Malfoy entró en el vagón. 3. No les hagas caso, la mejor casa es Slytherin. 4. No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Malfoy - dijo Harry lo más fríamente que pudó. 5. ¿Eres de sangre sucia como esa Granger? -añadió con desprecio al mirar a Hermione. 6. Malfoy...te la estás jugando...-dijo Harry sujetando a Ron, quien ya había sacado la varita del bolsillo. Como ya le habían explicado lo que quería decir sangre limpia y sangre sucia podía contestar, pero Malfoy la interrumpió. 1. Seguro que eres de sangre sucia... 2. ¡Pues no! soy de sangre limpia, para tu información, mi padre es mago. 3. ¿A sí? ¡Que sorpresa! En ese caso te espero en Slytherin......por cierto, ¿tu apellido es?... 4. Elddir, me llamo Sevein Elddir. 5. Ya...espero verte en Slytherin, ¡ah! y un consejo: no te mezcles con esta... chusma.-dijo mirando a los demás con desprecio y salió del vagón. 6. Un día lo cogeré, se que algún día lo cogeré......- decía Ron con furia. Al cabo de un rato llego el carrito de la comida y compraron de todo. Hablaron y hablaron durante horas, hasta que el tren aminoró y se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade. Subieron los cuatro en uno de los carruajes y llegaron al castillo. Sevein estaba con la boca abierta ¡era increíble! ¡menudo castillo!, estaba tan impresionada que se olvidó de momento de que su padre, Voldemort, era el mago más malvado y tenebroso de todos los tiempos... 1. ¿Es usted la señorita Elddyr? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall al ver a Sevein. 2. Si, ¿por qué? 3. El profesor Dumbledore ya me habló de su caso, venga conmigo por favor. 4. Bien, hasta luego chicos. 5. Adiós - y entraron en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Aiya de nuevoo!!! ¿Qué? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si...aunque francamente...esta horroso, pero bueno, hay que tener en cuenta que lo escribí con 14 años ^^ Este fanfic va para largo...pero estoy pensando en ir haciendo otro más...sangriento...más sádico...por supuesto, que tenga que ver con Voldemort...¿Qué les parece mi idea? REVIEWWWWW!!! 


	4. Gryffindor y el Slikliffer

Capítulo 4: Gryffindor y el silkliffer  
  
Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron entrado al Gran Comedor, Dumbledore se levanto de su silla: 1. ¡Bienvenidos! Hoy comienza otro curso, pero antes de comer, como todos ustedes saben, hay que hacer la Selección de las casas, aunque este año va a ser distinto debido a que tenemos una alumna de 5º curso que empieza hoy, así que ella será la primera en ser seleccionada, señorita Elddyr, si es tan amable... Sevein, muy nervosa, se dirigió al sombrero seleccionador, se lo colocó en la cabeza y se sentó en el taburete. Empezó a preguntarse si el sombrero todavía funcionaba cuando escuchó una sutil voz que le habló al oído:  
  
Sabía que te vería pronto Sevein Elddyr. Tienes un gran talento para la magia, así como un increíble don natural,....si...¡oh! esto es muy interesante...veo que eres valiente, inteligente...mmm...oh vaya... una decisión muy difícil, si señor...veamos ...¿dónde te pondré?...tienes un gran futuro en Slytherin, serías muy grande ¿sabes? Slythenin te ayudaría en tu camino hacia la grandeza...serías poderosa...muy poderosa..., a lo largo de tu estancia en Hogwarts descubrirás muchas cosas... Te pareces muchísimo a Tom Ryddle, un antiguo alumno. Tienes todas las cualidades de los alumnos de Slytherin... Pero veo una gran tristeza con respecto a eso...mmm...¡Hooo!...tú...tú eres... ¡claro! ya decía yo... 1. ¡Por favor! ¡no me pongas en Slytherin! ¡No quiero ser como mi padre! ¡Por favor! - pensó Sevein con todas sus fuerzas. ¿estás segura?...mmm...ya veo...bueno... está bien, pues mejor que estés en... ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
Lo siguiente que Sevein oyó fueron aplausos y vitóres de los de Gryffindor, se quitó el sombrero, lo dejó junto al taburete y se dirigió a la mesa. 1. ¡Bien hecho! - dijo Ron 2. ¡Felicidades Sevein! - exclamó Hermione apartando una silla a su lado para que se sentara. 3. ¡ Me alegro de que estés en Gryffindor! - le dijó Harry una vez que ella se hubó sentado. Seguidamente, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse y todos se callaron: 1. Bien, y ahora que vuestra compañera ha sido seleccionada, empecemos con la selección de los de primero. Profesora McGonagall, cuando quiera. Y dicho esto, se sentó y la profesora fue llamando por orden alfabético a los nerviosos alumnos de primero. Cuando termino la selección y todos los alumnos estaban sentados en las mesas de sus respectivas casas, la profesora McGonagall se llevó el sombrero y el taburete y Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Antes de que empecemos un suculento banquete y nos perdamos en sus delicias (Hermione gruñó y murmuro algo que sonó como a ...elfos domésticos), quiero anunciar unas cuantas cosas: en primer lugar, quiero presentaros a nuestros dos profesores nuevos, la señorita Fleur Delacour que impartirá Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Ron le pego un codazo a Harry y se quedo embobado mirando a Fleur, que era en parte veela), y el señor Charlie Weasley que os dará Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ya que Hagrid por motivos personales no podrá. Confio en que todos se portarán muy bien con ellos y harán que se sientan orgullosos de ser vuestros profesores (dirigió una mirada rápida a los gemelos Weasley). ...Y también recordaros (aunque me duele mucho que esto haya ocurrido) que lord Voldemort (todos menos Harry y Snape se estremecieron) ha vuelto a alzarse más fuerte y más malvado que nunca, por eso no quiero (y estoy seguro de que lo entenderéis) que no salgan de sus respectivas salas comunes a deshoras, que nos hagan a mi y a los otros profesores más caso que nunca y que no salgan solos del colegio. Voldemort esta al acecho y no durará en atacaros si le dais alguna oportunidad (al oír esto, el rostro de Sevein se ensombreció y bajo la cara), por eso, como ya he dicho antes, no salgaís fuera del castillo sin permiso, por vuestra seguridad, y por si a alguno se le ocurre, nada de capas invisibles (dirigió una mirada rápida a Harry) Bien, y ahora que he dicho todo esto......(Ron: se acerca el momento...) ¡¡¡A COMER!!! (Ron con cuchillo y tenedor en mano: SIIIII!!!)Se sentaron y aparecieron deliciosos manjares en los platos de oro, entonces Harry se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía y empezó a engullir de todo. Cuando acabaron, Dumbledore anunció que ya era hora de ir a dormir y los mando a todos a la cama. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la señora Gorda, Hermione, a la que habían hecho prefecta se adelantó y dijo la contraseña : sangre de dragón y el retrato se movió a un lado para dejarles pasar. Una vez dentro, Hermione acompaño a Sevein a la habitación de las chicas y Ron y Harry se fueron a la suya. Cuando se acostaron, Ron le pregunto a Harry: 1. ¿Qué opinas de Sevein? 2. No se, es muy pronto para decir nada, pero de momento me cae muy bien ¿ y a ti? 3. Lo mismo, pero ¿te has fijado como se pone cada vez alguien habla de quien-tu-sabes? 4. ¿De Voldemort? (Ron se estremeció) si, puede que destruyera su familia o algo parecido. 5. No...digas...ese...nombre... 6. Bueno, hasta mañana - corrió las cortinas de terciopelo y se durmió.  
  
Mientras tanto, en un pueblecito llamado Pequeño Hangleton, en la inmensa mansión que antiguamente fue de los Ryddle estaba sentado en un gran sillón un hombre alto, delgado, de piel color tiza y rojos ojos sedientos de sangre mirando como ardía el fuego en la chimenea. A sus pies había una enorme serpiente, a la cual acariciaba. Entonces, un hombre alto, de rostro pálido y puntiagudo entró en la habitación y se arrodilló ante su señor. 1. Mi Señor, he hecho lo que me mandó, me he informado y he averiguado que la chica llamada Sevein Elddyr ha sido llevada a Hogwarts. 2. Muy bien, ya era hora.- dijo lord Voldemort sin siquiera mirarle. 3. ......Señor...¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?......¿por qué se preocupa de esa asquerosa sangre sucia? 4. ...(miró de reojo a Malfoy) Crucio (Lucius Malfoy se retorcía de dolor, pero entonces, Voldemort bajó la varita)...cuida tu lengua Lucius, esa sangre sucia, como tú la llamas, no lo es en absoluto, todo lo contrario: es mi propia hija. 5. ...(jadeando)...¿su-su hi-hija? 6. Si, ¿no te has fijado en su apellido: Elddyr. Es mi apellido muggle al revés, más que nada para que no hayan sospechas...... 7. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que piensa hacer su Señoria? 8. Todo se verá Lucius, todo se verá......  
  
Al día siguiente, en Hogwarts, los de Gryffindor se dirigían al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, impartida por Fleur. Cuando Fleur entró en la clase, cerró la puerta y miro a sus alumnos sonriente. 1. ¡Hoga! Algunos ya me cognocen, pego pog si acaso me pegsentage, me llamo Fleur Delacour, y como dijo Dumbledoge, desde hoy sege vuestra pofesoga de Defensa Cogta las Agtes Oscugas. Empezagemos pasando lista. Y empezó a nombrar a todos los alumnos uno a uno, cuando llego a los nombres de Harry y Ron paro y les sonrió, para envidia de algunos. 1. Bieng, hoy estudiagemos los silkliffer ¿alguién sabe que son? La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire. 1. ¿Si? ¿Señogita...Granger? 2. Los silkliffer son unos seres acuáticos con una aleta en forma de rombo en la parte inferior del cuerpo, la cual es muy venenosa, y, se convierte en lo que más odiamos en el fondo de nuestro corazón. 3. Excelente, dieg puntos paga Gryffindog. Como vuesta compañega muy bien ha dicho, los silkiffer pueden convegtigse en lo que más odiamos. La manega de degotaglos es mediante un hechizo, lo que hay que haceg es apuntag con la vagita al silkliffer y decig noritattem. Obsegvag, os hague una demostración. Se dirigió a una pecera de tamaño mediano que contenía un silkliffer y al instante, el silkliffer se convirtió en un grindylow, una especie de demonio marino. Fleur utilizó el hechizo y el silkliffer volvió a ser como antes. 1. Es muy sencigo, el tguco está en no sucumbig al odio. A veg......si, pueba tu Hagy. Harry se levantó, se colocó enfrente del silkliffer, se escuchó un plop y este se convirtió en un mago, la clase entera gritó y se acurrucó al final. El hombre era alto, de ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, tenía la piel color tiza y rajas en vez de fosas nasales: era lord Voldemort. Fleur ahogó un grito, pero enseguida se acordó de que solo era un silkliffer. Todos los alumnos dieron un grito de terror y se acurrucaron al final del todo, temblando, todos menos Sevein, que les observaba atónita sentada en su pupitre. Fleur tomó aire y gritó a la clase: "no hay pogema, no hay pogema" "sogo es un silkliffeg" , pero como la clase no le hizo caso desistió y animó a Harry a que acabara con él. Harry levanto lentamente su varita, mientras Voldemort se acercaba hacia él mirándole fijamente... 1. No...noritattem - un rayo de luz azul salió de la varita de Harry y envolvió al silkliffer, se oyó un plop y volvió a tener su aspecto normal. Hubieron aplausos, Harry estaba tan rojo como un tomate, así que se dirigió a su pupitre y se sentó. Fleur les puso por parejas para hacer un trabajo sobre los silkliffer, a Ron lo puso con Hermione, y a Harry con Sevein. Cuando terminó la clase, se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones mientras conversaban por el pasillo. 1. ¡Por Dios Harry! ¿¿¿Cómo se le ocurre a Fleur sacarte a ti??? ¡¡¡Tenía que haber sabido que aparecería quien-tu-sabes!!! 2. ¿Ese era lord Voldemort? (Hermione y Ron se estremecieron) - preguntó Sevein. 3. Si, era él ¿por qué? - quiso saber Harry. 4. No......por nada, era simplemente...curiosidad......- contesto Sevein bajando la cabeza y su rostro se ensombreció.- Decidme chicos, ¿tanto le odiais? 5. ¿¿¿Qué si tanto le odiamos??? ¡¡¡Por supuesto!!! - dijo Ron alterado. 6. ¿Por qué? 7. ¿¿¿Por qué??? ¡¡¡Por Dios Sevein!!! ¿¿¿No sabes todo lo que ha hecho??? ¡¡¡Ya te lo contamos en el tren!!! ¡¡¡Es el mas malvado y cruel de los magos!!! 8. Lo sé, pero......¿no creeís que si le damos otra oportunidad podría cambiar? 9. No - dijo secamente Harry - Sevein, tu no le conoces, me he enfrentado tres veces a él desde que entré en Hogwarts y en ningún momento sus sangrientos ojos han demostrado ni el rastro de la más leve bondad . 10. Pero yo......yo creo que podría cambiar,...... tal vez......tal vez no sea tan malo como piensa la gente...... 11. ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué quizá no sea tan malo???!!! - gritó Ron sin salir de su asombro. - ¡¡¡Sevein!!! ¡¡¡El año pasado mató a un alumno de Hogwarts solo porque se cruzó en su camino!!! ¡¡¡Si eso no es ser malo no quiero ni pensar lo que será serlo!!! 12. Lo sé, pero......pero yo......aún así...... 13. Sevein - dijo Harry - demuestras una gran nobleza al querer darle una oportunidad, eso es digno de admiración. Pero eso no sirve con Voldemort, él disfruta matando y haciendo sufrir a la gente, en su corazón (si lo tiene) no hay ni una pizca de amor, no es capaz de amar a nadie. 14. Te equivocas, él amó a una persona. - replicó Sevein mirándole a los ojos. Y por primera vez, Harry se fijó en ellos, eran unos ojos rojos que ardían como el fuego, muy brillantes, pero tenían una gran tristeza, que en ese momento se mezclaba con melancolía. A Harry le parecía haber visto unos ojos parecidos a los de ella en otra parte, pero en ese momento no lograba recordar dónde. 15. ¿Qué? ¿Voldemort a amado alguna vez? - preguntó Ron parándose en seco. 16. Ya hemos llegado - habló Hermione por primera vez desde que salieron de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 17. ¿Eh? ¡ah! ¿Ya? No me he dado cuenta. - observó Ron. 18. Obvio, no has parado de gritar durante todo el camino......¬¬- y en un susurro apenas audible dijo - cotorra. 19. ¿Qué? ¬¬- pregunto Ron receloso. 20. Nada nada, cosas mías, no me hagas caso......^^U 21. Hermione, ¿acaso tengo cara de tonto? ¬¬ 22. Pues......si. - y corriendo entró en la clase. 23. ...será...¡Hermione! ¡No huyas cobarde! 24. Hermione 30, Ron 1 - exclamo Harry escribiendo en un pergamino. - Vaya, Ron, Hermione te esta machacando. 25. ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? - y entro en el aula dando golpes en las paredes. 26. Jeje como se pica......Sevein date prisa, la profesora McGonagall esta al llegar. 27. Si......- y entraron en el aula. La profesora llego instantes después de haber entrado y les puso muchos deberes alegando que pronto serían los TIMOS (Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria). Después de comer, la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos. 1. Señorita Elddyr, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted en su despacho, venga conmigo. 2. Bien, os veré en Pociones - y se fue con la profesora. McGonagall le llevó por multitud de pasillos y escaleras hasta que llagaron a una estatua de un brujo horrible. 1. Caramelo de fresa - y con un chirrido, se abrió una puerta secreta en la pared, en la que habían unas hermosas escaleras doradas, al subirse a estas se empezaron a mover y les condujeron ante una gran puerta de madera con la figura de un grifo, el animal mitológico, sobre esta. La profesora McGonagall llamo a la puerta y entraron. Dumbledore estaba sentado a su mesa desenvolviendo un caramelo de limón. 2. ¡Ah! Ya estas aquí, gracias Minerva. - agradeció Dumbledore a la profesora. 3. Bueno, os dejo para que habléis de lo que tengais que hablar. Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió por donde había entrado. 4. Bien Sevein, supongo que te estarás preguntando para que te he llamado ¿me equivoco? - Sevein asintió con la cabeza. 1. Antes que nada siéntate, esto que voy a decirte te será muy impactante.- dijo señalándole una silla delante de su escritorio.- Bueno, iré al grano, ya sabes que Voldemort ha recobrado fuerzas y que ha vuelto ha alzarse - Sevein asintió con la cabeza - . Estoy convencido de que él, es decir tu padre, intentará llegar hasta ti en cualquier momento. Sevein se había puesto blanca, ¡Dumbledore lo sabía todo! 1. Si, se que eres su hija, ¿no te has preguntado nunca de dónde viene tu apellido?, pues bien, has de saber que hace 53 años, cuando Voldemort estudiaba aquí, se llamaba Tom Ryddle, tu apellido es ese pero al revés. Una buena idea, sencilla y eficaz, no puedo negar que él ha sido y probablemente será el alumno más inteligente que Hogwarts haya tenido. Bueno, a lo que íbamos, estoy seguro de que intentará ponerse en contacto contigo, si lo hiciera, quiero que me lo digas enseguida ¿entendido? - Sevein asintió. 1. Dumbledore ¿Voldemort quería a mi madre? 2. No lo sé, pero algo tenía que sentir por ella si te tuvieron a ti ¿no crees? 3. Si......, pero es que..., Harry me ha dicho antes que Voldemort no sabe lo que es el amor...pero si no lo sabe ¿cómo pude nacer yo? Porque para que un niño nazca no solo hace falta la unión de dos personas, también hace falta el amor. 4. Eso es un misterio, por ahora no te puedo responder a eso, lo siento.  
  
Mientras tanto, Snape refunfuñaba por los pasillos quejándose de Harry:  
  
1. Maldito Potter, siempre metiéndose en líos. Es como su asqueroso padre, de tal palo tal astilla...pero de está no pasa, está vez voy a hablar con Dumbledore. Snape decía todo esto, porque en la clase de Pociones, alguien (Malfoy) había empujado a Harry provocando que su poción de picores salpicara a todos, incluido a Snape, que había aprovechado para quitar 60 puntos a Gryffindor. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al despacho del director, pronunciado la contraseña y subido por las escaleras que llevaban al despacho. Mientras hablaban, Snape, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, lo había oído todo y una maliciosa sonrisa curvaba sorprendida su cara. 1. Estoy seguro de que querrá que te unas al lado Tenebroso con él y que hará cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, así que será mejor que tengas mucho cuidado. 2. Dumbledore, ¿por qué yo ha empezado en Hogwarts en el 5º año? ¿Por qué no me iniciaron a los once como a los demás? 3. Porque tú no eres como los demás, al ser hija de Voldemort eres poderosa, muy poderosa, y tu nivel es de una alumna de 5º, si te hubiéramos iniciado antes, te hubieras aburrido. Además, me ha costado mucho convencer al Ministerio de Magia para que te dejarán venir. 4. Entiendo, pero......hay una cosa que me reconcome por dentro......profesor......¿tan malo es mi padre? - preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos penetrantes de Dumbledore. 5. Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero si. Voldemort ha matado a miles de personas, tanto magos como muggles inocentes solo porque se le cruzaron en su camino. Pero ello no quiere decir que tú vayas a ser como él, si es lo que te preocupa - añadió mirando a Sevein, quien ahora miraba el suelo. 6. ......Ya sé que él es muy malo, que ha matado a mucha gente y todo eso, pero...pero aún así...yo...una parte de mi quiere conocerle. Y aunque ya sé que se lo merece, cada vez que hablan mal de él me dan ganas de......(suspiro). 7. Entiendo lo que dices, no es nada fácil tu situación familiar. Pero aún así tienes que afrontarlo. Yo no voy a decir nada, pero llegará el día que tendrás que contárselo a tus amigos. 8. ...Pero...profesor, no querrán seguir hablándome, me tendrán miedo...y...y Harry me odiará, si eso ocurriera yo...no podría...no podría soportarlo - mientras decía esto último, una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por su blanco rostro. 9. Harry no es así, puedes creerme, ni tampoco Ron ni Hermione. Estoy seguro de que te comprenderán - Dumbledore se había levantado y le había puesto una mano en el hombro- Ahora lo mejor es que vayas a dormir y descanses un poco, te acompañaré a tu sala común- y esbozó una amable sonrisa. Snape se fue corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia la sala común de Slytherin para que Dumbledore no descubriera que lo había estado escuchando todo. 


	5. La Predicción

Cap. 5: La predicción  
  
1. ¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore? - preguntó Ron curioso. 2. Nada importante, solo me quería comentar las normas del castillo y todo eso - dijo Sevein fingiendo una sonrisa. 3. Te has perdido la clase de Pociones.-Le dijo Hermione dándole unos pergaminos- Toma, te he tomado apuntes, hoy hemos dado la poción para provocar urticaria. 4. Si, Snape casi mata a Harry después de que se le cayera toda la poción y salpicara a todos - esto último lo dijo rascándose el cuello, todavía no se habían pasado los efectos. - Tenías que haberlo visto, a sido buenísimo...jajajajajajaja - Ron se reía tanto que se cayó al suelo, mientras Harry lo miraba un poco enfadado. 5. Muy gracioso Ron, ya me hubiera gustado verte a ti bajo la mirada y los gritos de un Snape fuera de sí - le soltó Harry y le dio la espalda. 6. Vamos Harry, no te enfades, que es broma - dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en el hombro de este. Sevein miraba como Hermione se había acercado a Harry y le había puesto su mano en el hombro ¡¿Pero que se ha creído Hermione?! (pensaba) ¿por qué se acerca a Harry con esas confianzas? Sevein sabía que ellos tres: Harry, Ron y Hermione, se conocían desde hace primer curso, es decir, 5 años, y que eran muy amigos. Pero ¿qué le pasaba? No lograba entender por qué había reaccionado así, ella no sentía nada más que amistad por Harry...¿o no?... Estuvieron hablando largo rato en la sala común, bueno, Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban, porque Sevein solo asentía de vez en cuando y decía cosas como ah, ya veo o entiendo. Se pasó todo el rato observando a Harry intentando averiguar si de verdad sentía algo por él, estaba totalmente perdida. 1. ¿Sevein? - Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos. 2. ...eh...si...¿qué? - reaccionó un poco aturdida. 3. Ya son las 11:30, nosotros nos vamos a dormir ¿te quedas? - dijo Harry acercándose y sentándose a su lado, entonces Sevein se percató de que solo quedaban ellos cuatro en la sala común y miró a Harry a los ojos. Harry, al ver aquellos llameantes ojos rojos tan cerca le dio un vuelco el corazón y se puso muy nervioso, se levantó y diciendo un flojo buenas noches subió corriendo la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de los chicos, seguido de Ron, que gritaba ¡Harry espérame! De modo que las chicas se quedaron solas y decidieron ir también a dormir.  
  
Era viernes, y les tocaba clase de adivinación, bueno, a Ron, Harry y Sevein, porque a Hermione le tocaba aritmancia(cosa que no entendían, porque según ellos, era un rollo). Se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Cuando llegaron, los demás ya estaban subiendo por las escaleras que conducían a la clase de la profesora Trelawney, así que se dieron prisa y se sentaron el los sofás del final, para no tener que soportar a la profesora. De nada sirvió, ya que la profesora, al ver a Harry se acercó produciendo un fru fru con la túnica y haciendo sonar las pulseras de metal. 1. Hola querido mío, espero que hayas tenido un buen verano......mmm...veamos lo que dice la bola de cristal sobre tu futuro- se colocó delante de la bola y empezó a emitir suspiros y oh no, esto es fatal y cosas por el estilo. 2. Ya empezamos...-susurró Ron a Sevein- lo hace todos los años, predice la muerte a Harry... 3. Querido mío, lo siento mucho, aquí sale bien claro......alguien que tú creías de confianza te va a traicionar......y...oh...¡no!...y...y...te matará. - dicho esto, se secó una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla. 4. Si, yo le daré a Harry un susto, un susto de muerte...jajaja- le volvió a susurrar Ron a Sevein, pero esta no pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas. La profesora Trelawney la miró visiblemente enfadada. 5. ...¿Quién eres? No te conozco. 6. Me llamo Sevein Elddyr, este es mi primer año en Hogwarts. 7. Ah...ya veo...¿te hacen gracia las desventuras de los demás Elddyr? 8. ¿Eh?...¡ah!...¡No!...no me reía de eso profesora, es que......me estaba acordando de un chiste y... 9. Ya ya, pues veamos lo que dice la bola de tu futuro- y se puso a mirar la bola. - mmm...muy interesante...veo una gran batalla...te batirás con el mal...mmm... un hombre malvado te busca...y te ha encontrado...vaya vaya...que interesante, según esto tendrás que tomar una importante decisión que marcará tu vida para siempre... Al finalizar la clase, Sevein estaba muy preocupada por lo que había predecido la profesora ¿ y si se cumplía? ¿y si la que iba a matar a Harry era ella? No, decididamente nunca lo haría, nunca dañaría a Harry, aunque eso supusiera perder la vida. Ron y Harry, al verla tan mal le explicaron que la profesora Trelawney era una farsante, y que nunca había acertado, bueno, nunca excepto en dos veces, una cuando predijo el retorno de Voldemort al poder, y la otra...no la sabían, pero Dumbledore si. Eso pareció animar un poco a sevein, que no se preocupó más por ello y lo olvidó al llegar al Gran Comedor y ver todos los manjares que tenía delante suya. 


	6. Un compromiso indeseado

Cap. 6: Un compromiso indeseado  
  
Al día siguiente, era sábado, y cuando Sevein se despertó no había nadie en la habitación, excepto ella, claro. Se vistió y se dirigió al baño de las chicas para peinarse el cabello. Mientras lo hacía, recordó todo lo que le habían contando de lord Voldemort, de su padre......toda la gente inocente que había matado, lo cruel y despiadado que era......entonces, una transparente lágrima rodó por su bello rostro, pero se la secó y mirándose al espejo recordó lo que le dijo una vez su madre:"Tienes los mismos ojos que tu padre" 1. como odio tener estos ojos, los ojos del asesino más malvado de todos los tiempos...- y pensado esto se puso a llorar desconsoladamente sobre la pila. Estuvo llorando durante largo rato, pero entonces llego a la conclusión de que no valía la pena llorar por él, así que se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y, ya vestida, se dirigió al Gran Comedor. 1. ¡Hola! - saludó Sevein a sus amigos con una fingida sonrisa. 2. ¡Hola! ¡Ya era hora! ¡No había forma de despertarte! - le dijo Hermione mirándola por encima de su libro de Transformaciones. 3. ¿Eh? 4. Si, Hermione nos ha dicho que te ha tirado agua a la cara, te ha chillado, te ha destapado y que incluso te ha pegado unas bofetadas jijiji ...eres como Harry, dormís como marmotas - rió Ron. 5. Mira el que fue a hablar, el del sueño ligero - replicó Harry con sarcasmo y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Ron, que le dio tanto miedo que cogió su varita. 6. ...Ah...por eso me dolía la mejilla......-dijo mirando a Hermione de la misma forma que Harry a Ron. 7. .......Se...Sevein...no-no...me...mires...a- así...que...que...era...u...una...bro-broma...jiji - tartamudeó con voz nerviosa( a decir verdad, muy nerviosa) 8. ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! - rieron Harry y Sevein al ver la cara de sus dos amigos, ahora abrazados por el miedo, pero al verse así, se pusieron como tomates y se soltaron. 9. ......¡ay!...¡que bueno!...- dijo Sevein limpiándose una lagrima que le caía. 10. ...¡si!......¡os teníais que haber visto! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! - añadió Harry dando golpes en la mesa. 11. ¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Alguna araña? - Dijo Fred Weasley al verle golpear la mesa. 12. ¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¡¡¡¿¿¿DÓNDE???!!! - chilló Ron histérico. 13. ...¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! ......tranquilo Ron, que es una broma... ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! - intentó añadir George. 14. ......ah.....uf...Qué graciosos estamos hoy ¿eh? - afirmó Ron vacilante. 15. Venga hombre no te pongas así, que era broma......¡herrrmanitoooo! - dijo Fred cogiéndole del cuello y acariciándole el pelo bruscamente. 16. ¡¡AY!! ¡Para ya Fred! ¡Déjame en paz! 17. Va Fred, déjale ya, ya es suficiente.-dijo Hermione con el tono de una madre que ya está cansada de las fechorías de sus hijos. 18. Hermione, en serio, pareces nuestra madre - y viendo la cara que esta puso añadió- Fred déjale, me recuerda a mama en sus peores momentos. Todos rieron, incluso Ron (muy despeinado, por cierto). Entonces Sevein deseó que nunca se supiera su secreto: el de su padre, porque no quería que sus amigos la dejaran, lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podría ocultarlo para siempre. Al salir del Gran Comedor, se cruzaron con Draco Malfoy, dirigió a todos su acostumbrada mirada de desprecio, pero para asombro de todos sonrió a Sevein, le entregó una nota y se fue seguido por Crabbe y Goyle. 1. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? - preguntó Ron atónito. 2. Esta - dijo Sevein tendiéndoles la nota, la tomaron y leyeron:  
  
Querida Sevein:  
  
Quiero que sepas que me has cautivado,  
  
Eres la más bella flor del mundo,  
  
tus cabellos son como rayos de sol,  
  
tus ojos como fuegos ardiendo, y tu sonrisa como bellos diamantes.  
  
¿Qué puedo decir? Te amo, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi.  
  
Perdóname, si me metía contigo, era  
  
porque no sabía cómo decirte esto,  
  
pero ya no aguanto más, así que... te espero al terminar las clases junto al lago, por favor ven, y ven sola.  
  
Draco  
  
Hubo un silencio prolongado, en el que todos se quedaron blancos de la impresión, hasta que Ron dio unas grandes carcajadas: 1. ¡Espera, espera! ¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy ha escrito esto? ¡Venga ya! - rió Ron. 2. Pues...a juzgar por esto sí.- afirmó Hermione. 3. ...¿qué vas a hacer? ¿vas...vas a ir? - preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta. 4. ...Pues......no sé...no me gusta......pero...no quiero hacerle daño...- dijo Sevein indecisa. 5. Sevein, deberías ir, aunque solo sea para dejarle las cosas bien claras - aconsejó Hermione poniéndole una mano en el hombro. 6. Tienes razón, iré, escucharé lo que tenga que decirme, hablaré con él y volveré.- asintió Sevein con la cabeza. 7. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Hermione. 8. No, en la carta dice que vaya sola y es lo que haré. - sentenció Sevein con decisión. 9. Bueno, como quieras...  
  
Al cabo de unas horas, cuando terminaron las clases, Sevein se despidió de Ron, Harry y Hermione y se dirigió al lago.  
  
Cuando llegó, no vio a Malfoy por ninguna parte, así que decidió sentarse a la sombra de un sauce cerca de la orilla a esperarle. Cuando se sentó, la gélida brisa le azotó el rostro, no hay que olvidar que era invierno. Estuvo esperando diez minutos, y cuando se estaba levantando para irse de vuelta al castillo, algo le cogió por la cintura y le tiró hacia atrás. Giró la cabeza y vio que quién le cogía era Malfoy, tenía la cara levemente sonrosada y jadeaba un poco, se notaba que había estado corriendo. 1. Siento llegar tarde, pero es que la profesora Sprout me ha pedido que la ayudara a llevar unas cosas a su despacho. 2. ......No pasa nada...mmm...¿me puedes soltar? 3. ¿Eh? ¡Ah! perdona, pero es que como eres tan guapa no he podido contenerme. 4. ......gra...gracias...pero todavía no me has soltado...-indicó Sevein muy roja. 5. Y no tengo intención de hacerlo - dicho esto, se acercó tanto a Sevein que ambos podían oír la respiración del otro. 6. ...Ma...Malfoy...¿q-qué haces? - preguntó Sevein aturdida y nerviosa. 7. Lo que he deseado desde que te vi por primera vez - rápidamente acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó apasionadamente ante la mirada atónita de ella. Rápidamente, Sevein se separó bruscamente de él y le dio una bofetada. 8. ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUÉ TE HAS CREIDO MALFOY???!!! - estaba completamente roja y fuera de sus casillas- ¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BESARME SO...CERDO???!!! 9. ...Sevein no te pongas así, tampoco ha sido para tanto, además, no me digas que no te ha gustado. Tú también estás enamorada de mí, si no ¿por qué has venido? 10. ¡¡¡YO SÓLO HE VENIDO PARA DECIRTE QUE NO ME GUSTAS, QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ!!! 11. Pero Sevein...- no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que ella le interrumpió. 12. ¡¡¡NI SEVEIN NI NADA, TE LO DIGO ASÍ DE CLARITO MALFOY: VETE A LA MIERDA!!! ¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA ¿¿¿ME OYES??? NUNCA!!! 13. Vale, vale. Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, pero por favor, cálmate ¿quieres? 14. ¡¡¡que me calme !!! ¡¡¡QUE ME CALME!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡CÓMO QUIERES QUÉ ME CALME!!!??? - Malfoy sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera de plata con adornos verdes y se la dio, al instante, Sevein volvió a la normalidad.- ¿Es para mi? 15. Pensé que te gustaría. 16. ¡Gracias! Es muy bonita - con una sonrisa en los labios cogió la pulsera que sostenía Malfoy, pero nada más tocarla sintió que algo le tiraba del ombligo hacia arriba y vio con asombro que se alejaba cada vez más de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando el torbellino de colores cesó, notó el suelo bajo sus pies. Miró alrededor y vio con asombro que estaba en una habitación muy oscura y estropeada, con polvo y cosas tiradas por el suelo. De repente, sintió una presencia detrás suya, se giró y vio la sombra de un hombre alto y delgado. El hombre, fuera quién fuera, la producía una sensación de frío indescriptible. La sombra fue saliendo lentamente de la oscuridad que lo bañaba todo y Sevein pudo, al fin, contemplar el rostro de la persona por la cual había llorado esa misma mañana. Con una cara tan blanca como la tiza, ojos rojos y rasgados como una serpiente, rajas en vez de fosas nasales y unos labios finísimos encorvados en una siniestra sonrisa, miraba a Sevein fijamente. Era lord Voldemort. CONTINUARA...... P.D.: Tengo ya pensada toda la historia y les prometo que enseguida tendrán la continuación......¡ah! por cierto, lo bueno empieza en la continuación, así que a esperar...jejeje...  
  
ARWEN 


End file.
